


How To Be Me

by GraphicJane



Series: Two Masterminds [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Tsumugi still plays a huge part in here, Kokichi Ouma/Shuichi Saihara centric, Other, Ouma needs a hug, Songfic, Yasuhiro Hagakure does not exists in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: Kokichi Oma and Shuichi Saihara take a trip down memory lane on how it went so wrong.
Relationships: Kokichi Ouma&Shuichi Saihara, Tsumugi Shirogane&Kokichi Ouma, Tsumugi Shirogane&Shuichi Saihara
Series: Two Masterminds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714609
Kudos: 11





	How To Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IhoPpHYXjo
> 
> This just a little bit of lore before the events in https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156449/chapters/50353631

/I don't feel safe in this bed  
There are voices in my head  
I've been talking to the dead  
And the fear baptized me/

Ouma sat in defaced Hopes Peak’s Choir room. This room once housed the antics of the likes of Kaede, Ibuki, Leon, and Sayaka practicing for their next gig after school. Ouma remembered his prank gone wrong on Byakuya and Nekomaru. Windows now were broken with walls riddled with holes and spraypaint. Things were missing or turned scattered about as the fear of knowing what was going to happen stuck with him.

/My kingdom turned to dust  
And I watched all my riches rust  
Have I lost the Midas' touch?  
Or do sad eyes blind me?/

Everything he had worked for, everything he wanted being either lost forever or stained with some unwanted memory. D.I.C.E and Future Foundation joined forces to combat a losing battle. Countless bodies of people littered on the ground wherever he went. His plans where starting to fail more and more as the idea of hope grew and grew dinner if the darkness. 

/Over and over we go  
Over the hills and the valleys below  
Oh, and it follows me, follows me home  
And it suffocates me, hmmm/

Sakura and Mukuro found their hiding place and took Maki, Kaede, and Kaito. Maki was the first to go as she stayed behind to fight the despaired twin and giant while the rest ran. In midrun, Kaede tripped and injured her ankle but refused to slow down the boys. Kaito and Ouma were so close to getting away as he watched helplessly Kaito push him away from Sakura’s grasp, hocking Kaito’s arm instead. The only thing Ouma could do was watch and run away. 

/Oh, I can't breath  
I said oh, I can't breath  
All I know is I forgot how to be me/

At night he feels his soul erode every single night from the screams of pain. Ouma was forgetting like it was to be confident in his plans, having a shoulder to lean on. The worse of it all? He keeps forgetting the feeling of knowing he could trust people and hope.

/I don't feel safe in these halls  
There are bruises on the walls  
There are bodies in the floors  
And they breathe so loudly/

Shuichi promised himself wouldn't repeat a case that went wrong. The wall of red string connecting to pictures was a permanent memory in the mind of Shuichi Saihara. A case was open on the disappearance of Makoto, Aoi, Byakuya, Toko, and Kyoko. All five ulmates disappeared one day with no leads. He would find something else that was off as the world grew worse and worse. 

/I wish I could move  
Get up and walk right out this tomb  
Do our saviors die too soon?  
For my sins surround me/

Now he mentally crosses the names of his classmates that he, Tsumugi, and class 78 took. His goals were hers as he organized countless operations. These could be killings, kidnappings, or something else. He took pride in knowing he fulfilled his Tsumugi's wishes and how it made her so happy.

He would do any for his beloved Tsumugi.

/Over and over we go  
(Over and over we go)  
Over the hills and the valleys below  
(Over the hills and the valleys below)  
Oh, and it follows me, follows me home  
(Follows me, follows me)  
And it suffocates me, hmmm/

The disaster of Hope's Peak was the start of everyone's despair. To no one surprise, Kirumi and K1-B0 made sure to keep her classmates safe as she possibly could. Himiko, Rantaro, and Korekiyo were swiftly apprehended. Tenko tried to find and recuse her girlfriend with no avail. The likes of Maki, Kaede, Ouma, Kaito, Miu, Gonta, and Ryoma were notably harder to snatch and sedate.

/Oh, I can't breath  
I said oh, I can't breath  
All I know is I forgot how to be me  
Hallelujah  
Where is my god, where are you?/

Shuichi Saihara remembered what it was like being strapped to the chair. How he begged Tsumugi to let him go and how she refused. His begs only seemed to push her, even more, to get to her plan. Others went through what he was about to experience. Kiyotaka and Chihiro were there for a moment, only leaving when Tsumugi ordered them to leave.

He waited, but nobody came.

/Hallelujah  
Nothing is pulling me through  
Hallelujah  
When I don't know how to be  
Hallelujah  
I forgot how to be me/

Curtain call was called the moment Ouma entered the former school, hearing footsteps outside the room. There was no one else besides left beside him now. All of his cards had been used, scattered on the table, or torn up.

/When he gave up the fight  
A quick decision late in the night  
That stayed with me for all of my life  
I miss you so/

Shuichi remembered what it was like being strapped to the chair. The uneasiness clawed into him without mercy as Tsumugi told him what happened to class 78. Tsumugi, the person who he leaned on the most, whispered his fate in his ear. The only one who remotely had an idea of what was going on was Ouma, and Shuichi had cut him off. His video started as the end of Shuichi Saihara began. 

Tsumugi caught on that Ouma was knew something was wrong. She messed with Shuichi’s head, forcing Ouma more and more after his life. That only motivated Ouma to look more into Tsumugi’s actives and Class 78. His brain managed to miss one detail that cast him everything. That one little detail turned the kind-hearted detective into a monster.


End file.
